swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Piracy? (ACP)
Main Page: A Cularin Presence Key ideas of this encounter: find the pirates that have been taking the shipments from Gadrin; either fight them, or head back to Gadrin to report in. The heroes can either walk with a Cartel escort (The entire escort will be nervous about walking, but nothing bad will happen) or they can borrow a Cartel Speeder and go on their own. In either case, the trip through the jungle is uneventful, and they soon arrive at the area where Councilor Wir told them to expect to find activity. And sure enough, they do. It’s impossible for the heroes to stumble blindly into the pirate compound, since they are making enough noise with their construction efforts that there is no way the entire party could miss noticing what’s going on. Ahead of you, a large area has been cleared and a makeshift landing platform has been constructed. It rises ten feet off the jungle floor, supported by four huge columns, and atop it sits a small transport shuttle bearing some familiar markings. This is the shuttle that was just stolen from Renna, of course. As you watch, the men and women gathered around the shuttle begin disassembling it, piece by piece, hauling first the side panels and then the other parts of the shuttle off the platform and into a nearby cave. Within minutes, they have very efficiently dismantled the entire ship. The pirates- who are Human- are completely engaged in their task, and really not paying much attention to the jungle at all. Besides, they are used to things creeping around behind the trees. They wear no identifying markings, just plain brown flight suits. Most of them are fairly scruffy and ill-kept, and aren’t carrying much in the way of weaponry (Mainly Stun Batons and other melee weapons, the Brutes do have blasters). The heroes have a few options available to them. They can fight the pirates. There are 7 of them here (4 Security Officers, 3 Brutes), and they don’t look (and AREN’T) all that tough. The heroes can also blow up the landing platform. This will require a Stealth check opposed by Perception checks from one of the Security Officers and Brutes to notice them, followed by a DC 10 Mechanics check to set an Explosive Charge- assuming they have one with them. If they manage to pull this off, give them a grand description of the explosion, which will kill all of the pirates in the area. They can also head back to Gadrin and call in reinforcements. This is fine as well, reporting in to any of the affected trading houses- particularly Renna’s- will get a strike force sent out here immediately, and since they’re outside the city, they don’t have to worry about consequences if not all of the pirates make it back to OPS in one piece. There is a great deal of loot, lots of good gear in particular, hidden in the cave, and it’s clear this is where the missing shipments have ended up. The pirates, if captured, are just doing a job. They get credits transferred to them, along with instructions that are hand-delivered by middle-men who can’t be found again (Not alive, at least), and they do what they’re told. It’s a living. There is another pickup of goods scheduled, so heroes can try to set a trap for the bosses. Unfortunately, as soon as any intruders entered the area, one of the pirates tripped a silent alarm alerting their connection to trouble, and no one will show up to spring the trap. If questioned about Darin’s whereabouts, they will tell the heroes that he escaped, and they have no idea where he ended up. Off in the jungle somewhere. It’s rained lately, and there have been plenty of creatures through here, so there aren’t any traces of him to be found. He was headed in the right direction when he left, so probably made it back to town without any trouble and is in hiding. Category:Homebrew Content